Happy Tree Huggers
by The Young and Free Dragon
Summary: The environmental disaster by the name of "Lumpy" is wrecking havoc on the forest. Now, Giggles will take things into her own paws and become an "Environmental Terrorist"; bent on nothing less than the moose's demise. Whatever way possible.


**This is a story about environmental disaster, though you've probably figured that out already. But if you haven't, you know now. Please enjoy. **

HAPPY TREE HUGGERS

BY THE YOUNG AND FREE DRAGON

The indulgence of our lives

Has cast a shadow on our world

Our devotion to our appetites

Betrayed us all

-_Another Way to Die _by Disturbed

* * *

PROLOGUE: PUBLIC OFFENDERS

So you've been to school

For a year or two

And you know you've seen it all

-_Holiday on Cambodia _by the Dead Kennedys

Cuddles hummed happily as he walked through the forest near Happy Tree Town, his tender paw rubbing across the soft, mossy trees as he passed. He loved the forest. The fresh smell of pine, the sound of birds just above, undisturbed beauty; heaven. Pure and simple. He sat down under a tree and lent back against it, closing his eyes and crossing his arms behind his head. He laid there for awhile, just enjoying the sound and feel of the fresh environment around him.

No insects bothered him. They crawled around him and left him alone, working in harmony with him. He saw a beetle which was kicking its six legs in the air, unable to right itself. He chuckled and flipped it over. The beetle lingered for a moment before scuttling on its way. He chuckled again and resumed the position he had already taken. He sighed deeply when suddenly, fiery, sharp pain seared through his shin. He cried out and opened his eyes, gripping the dirt in pain.

The Mole stood holding a "plucker" (as they were sometimes referred to), the pin jammed deep into Cuddles' leg. Blood bubbled up and trailed down his fur. Cuddles screamed in horror and pain. The Mole tore the "plucker" out, bringing with it; a small piece of Cuddles flesh. He made a "tching" sound and shook his head.

"I cannot believe these litter bugs." He said.

He walked away, and Cuddles curled up, clutching the laceration in his leg, whimpering in pain, and wondering weather the damn mole was not only blind but deaf as well. He bit into his lip and removed his bloody paws and looked at the wound. The Mole had managed to not only make a stab wound, but make a tear in the muscle, skin, and fur as he had drug the tool out. Cuddles felt like he was going to be sick as he saw white bone in the cavern of red.

He got up weakly and began limping, using the trees to support his weight, and since they were so close together, he did not have to go more than three feet without something to lean on. With each stop, he would pant and grip the wound, even though it hurt. Death was as natural as eating dinner around this town, and even though they always came back, that didn't weaken the horror of their deaths, and the pain that was inflicted.

Suddenly, he heard female voices chatting, and a familiar giggle that had always struck him as cute. He limped a little bit more, and after a few minutes, he could see a clear path where Petunia, Giggles, and Flaky were walking together.

"Help!" He cried, hopping on one foot, trying to get to them.

He fell on his face though, and they gasped as they ran to pull him up right.

"Are you alright, Cuddles?" Giggles asked.

"Did someone attack you?" Flaky cried in fear.

"Did you break your leg?" Petunia asked.

"No, no, no. The Mole was picking up trash and he stabbed me in the leg." Cuddles said, grimacing in pain as they shifted him onto his back. Flaky fainted as she saw the wound. Giggles and Petunia looked at each other in anxiety.

"It's pretty bad." Giggles said.

"No kidding." Petunia said.

"Do you want me to kiss and make it feel better?" Giggles asked, in a way that could only be identified as a move upon Cuddles.

"If it will make it be-…" Cuddles began.

"No, Giggles! He doesn't want your nasty germs in his wound!" Petunia said in disgust, more so at how Giggles seemed to be taking advantage of the situation.

"Well, I wouldn't say that-…" Cuddles began again.

"Cuddles, shut up. Giggles," Petunia cried, exasperated by Cuddles' male stupidity. "You're a doctor, damn it! Do something! He's going to die!"

Giggles nodded, the thought of Cuddles dying was never a pleasant one to her and she began examining the wound.

"There's not much I can do," She said, anxiety thick in her voice. "If we don't get him to a hospital soon, he's going to bleed to death."

_As if that weren't obvious. _Petunia thought. Then there was suddenly a blast of an engine and they turned to see a large eighteen wheeler blasting down the path toward them. Petunia and Giggles let out a cry of alarm which awakened Flaky, but not in time. The poor porcupine let out a scream as she saw the truck's front right wheel seconds before it crushed her. There was a terrible crunching sound and a loud bang. The truck skidded to the side of the path and stopped.

The remaining three didn't examine the truck, only turned to see who the driver was. The passenger door opened and out stepped Lumpy, a large welt forming on his shoulder, as he had apparently been thrown against the steering wheel.

"Damn blow out." He cursed, getting out of the truck.

The others just stared, stupified. He looked under the wheel and retracted himself, his mouth covered and his face tinting green. The others looked and could barely hold their own lunch as they saw the red and white tangle of bones and internal organs. The only thing that could be recognized from the carnage was Flaky's spines, which had jammed into Lumpy's tire as he had run her over.

"Lumpy you idiot!" Giggles began screaming.

Lumpy just looked dumbly at her. Petunia felt anger boiling inside her at the moose's carelessness, but she realized that it was too late for Flaky, but not too late for Cuddles. She covered Giggles mouth.

" Lumpy, do you have a towel or piece of cloth?" She asked.

"Well," Lumpy thought for a moment then his face lit up. "Aha!"

He reached back into the truck and drug out some medium sized towelets.

"I've got these!" He exclaimed.

Petunia quickly grabbed them and returned to Cuddles. He looked white, and blood had pooled around him in about a two feet range of his leg. She quickly began tying the small towel like things around his leg, not wondering why they were wet. She tied one tightly above the wound, and one over it to absorb the blood. But as she sat back to look over her work, Cuddles eyes suddenly widened and he cried out in pain.

"What is it?" Petunia cried.

"They burn!" He yelled.

Petunia quickly tore off the two towelets and looked at them. They had both absorbed blood, but as she held one closer to her nose and sniffed, she could still detect what they were and she reared on Lumpy.

"These are window wipes!" She shouted.

"Oops!" Lumpy said, blushing with his error.

"You-… You-…" Giggles' mouth was free and she was burning red and her face looked like it was about to explode. But suddenly, her eyes drifted away from the moose and to back of the truck. Petunia was yelling in anger, but then, noticed Giggles and trained here eyes on what the chipmunk was looking at.

In the back, pilled high, were at least fifteen trees. Giggles stared at them for a moment, not seeming to comprehend what she was seeing and then her face began to burn, more red than ever.

* * *

**It may seem kind of pointless, but this chapter will make since later. **


End file.
